We Meet Again
by Shirochan21
Summary: Years after winter war Karin goes to Ichigo's wedding and runs into an old friend what will become of them.... multiple pairings for the next chapter I will need your help send suggestions and opinions for next chapter 'wedding reception'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.....unfortunately ***sigh***

**We Meet Again**

chapter1 The Wedding

**Ichigo**

"Ichi-ni, your going to be late for your own wedding" Yuzu said as she pushed Ichigo out of the room and down the stairs. Isshin waited all giddy at the bottom of the stairs for Ichigo. "Ichigooo my delinquent son Is about to get married today and make lots of grand babies" Isshin said pouncing forward to sucker punch Ichigo who dodge. "baka dad, I can't keep doing this today I have to get to my wedding" Ichigo said trying to fend his hysterical father off. Out of nowhere Isshins head went flying into the wall from a kick to the head from Karin. "Can It Goat chin, we have to hurry and get Ichi-ni to the chapel" Karin said with a look of triumph on her face. She had grown over the years now of age 18. She now had a body filled with womanly curves. She dressed in a pale blue halter like dress that stop just a little pass her knees.

"Alright everyone we don't want to be late lets head for the car" Yuzu said rushing everyone towards the door. "Oh Maskai you would have been so proud of our boy Isshin wailed running to the poster of is pass wife before Yuzu could get him out the door. "lets go baka dad" Karin said dragging Isshin out the door by the ear.

**Wedding**

At the alter stood a very nervous Ichigo in front of the priest waiting for his bride to be to come in. He glanced around at the church filled with his friends and Shiganami who's company whom he reluctantly became to enjoy. His eyes first land on Kiego whom had been his high school friend all teared up being dramatic as only kiego could. The his eye's set on Renji who was giving him a grin and thumbs up who stood beside a very emotional looking Rukia who was also teary eyed. the the music begin to play and he looked down the aisle.........................

**Karin**

She walked down the aisle before the bride to be and smiled along with her twin Yuzu in toe and tatsuki in front. She looked over all the people whom had come out to celebrate the couple on their wedding day. Looking over taking a note of who where the she looked to see her brother closest friends Sado "chad" standing looking passive much like the quincy Ishida who stood beside him. Then letting her eyes roam to some of the shiganami that attended her breath nearly taken away when she laid eyes on the most frosty bluest eyes, and white hair. Quickly turning her head back to the front hopping no one would notice the light pink that tinted her cheeks. Soon her attention was on Ichigo, they locked eyes for a brief moment and Karin gave him a honest smile.

Standing of to the side with tatsuki and Yuzu, she waited on the main event of the evening. The music started once again and the bride walked down the aisle alone with Isshin whom had her arm hooked by the elbow with his own. She looked so beautiful with her long white gorgeous gown flowing down to the ground and veil over her face.

**Ichigo**

His heart nearly stop beating in his chest the moment she walked through the door with his father on her arm. She looked amazing in her halter white gown and beautiful pearl necklace. withe her beautiful auburn locks that flowed like a waterfall down her back with a few loose curls framing her face. They locked eyes with one another and she gave on of her beautiful heart warming smiles. Everyone around could feel the love shared between the two, Even Zaraki who came and sat back and gave a smirk that only he could. As she came to a halt in front of Ichigo and the Priest he couldn't take his eyes of her. "who here gives this bride away" the priest asked snapping Ichigo out of his trance. "I Do" Isshin said lightly pushing the bride forward where Ichigo took her hand and they turned to face the priest. "the couple have arranged their own vowels to recite" the priest announced.

Ichigo turned to face his Bride and took a deep breath and began. "Orihime, For as long as I shall live I will cherish you and give you my love everyday and make everyone as wonderful as the last". he paused for a moment getting lost in her big smiling gray eyes. "I don't know how it is that I have come to have you I feel unworthy of you, but I am grateful that I have you. please do me the honor of being my wife, lover, and friend always and forever" Ichigo said gazing into her loving eyes filled with joyful tears. "Ichigo-Kun, You make me smile from my heart that I give to you to take care of, I only wish that I could have five lifetimes so that I could live in five different cities and fill myself with five lifetimes of different foods, and have five occupations" she smiled brightly while staring into his eyes and continued "and fall in love with the same person five times" she finished with tears sliding down her cheeks. The priest then turned to face him "Ichigo Kurosaki do you take Orihime to be your lawful wed wife to have and to hold, to cherish in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live"(a.n- I don't actually know if this is the correct way to say the wedding vowels never been to a wedding before. I know shocking well I did it to the best of my knowledge kay) the priest asked. "I Do" Ichigo said looking to Orihime. "Do you Orihime take Ichigo to be your lawful wed husband to have and to hold, to cherish in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live" he asked of her. "I Do" she answered over joyed. "If you have objections speak now or forever hold your peace" At this statement Ichigo turned to scowl at the guest who said nothing. "then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride". Ichigo reached forward to cup her face and with the pad of his thumb he brushed her tears away and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with a passion no one ever knew he had and she returned it with equal passion.

**(a.N)**

Well their you have the first chapter tell me what you think I except negative criticism thats how we grow.

To complete this story I will need help from 'you' the viewer. I would like any suggestions on the next chapter and your ideas as to what should happen at the wedding reception. I will take all you suggestions and comments and put it in the next chapter as best I can. this is how the story is to continue I welcome your feedback. (thank you +_+ Shirochan21)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.....unfortunately *sigh*

I want to say thank you to everyone who left a review or commented. For everyone wom left advice I thank you kindly your opinion and criticism means a lot and is welcomed. some people said their wasn't enough hitsukarin but there will be plenty to come. so please enjoy.

Chapter 2 the reception/cake's on you

**Ichigo's POV**

**Kurosaki house**

"okay quiet down everyone, I would like to make a toast to the newlyweds" Isshin said clicking his fork to his whine glass glass.

"First I would like to say congratulations and may all be well in your marriage" Isshin said looking to the newly married couple. Then grabbing Orihime's hand "and may you give me many many grand kids, the first one should be arriving not to far along right Orihime-chan" Isshin said making Orihime blush and stutter.

Snatching Orihime's hand away Ichigo shoved Isshin away. "Baka dad we just got married an hour ago" Ichigo said scowling with a blush n his cheek's.

"oh Masaki our delinquent son is gone to have so many grand kids for us to spoil rotten" Isshin wailed hysterically".

'shut up old man" Ichigo said attacking Isshin to the ground. Gaining lots of laughs from the guests at the house.

**Karin's POV**

"Ahhh, this is so embarrassing baka dad" Karin muttered to herself going to go get some cake.

Grabbing a slice and not really paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

Looking up with anger in her eyes ready to let the person who had bumped into her have it. Instantly going red she looked into the eye's of the tennth division captain.

"I..um....I'm sorry" Karin manage to get out, then turning a darker shade of red when she realize that her cake had landed on his jacket.

"It's okay I wasn't really watching where I was going, let me help you up" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the floor.

"sorry about get cake on your jacket, let me get it off for you" karin said leading him into the kitchen. grabbing a dish towel she handed it to him and him wipe it of his jacket.

"It's fine, so how have you been Kurosaki I haven't seen much of you since the winter war" Toshiro said looking up from whipping the smeared cake from his jacket.

"Well, I'm going to college on a scholarship to play soccer, and I've been taking care of the hollow activity around karakura since Ichi-ni has been busy lately" she said locking eyes with him.

"So how have you been toshiro 'sensei' " Karin said with a smirk on her face saying the last part of her statement with sarcasm.

"Same as always, running the squad and doing matsumoto's work as usual" he replied noting the emphasis she put on sensei.

"So does a busy captain such as yourself still have time to play a game of soccer" she said leaning on the counter.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

looking at her she looked so different yet the same he notice that her hair had grown and was now shoulder length with light waves. She was beautiful, with her tomboy demenor.

She was still looking at him with that confident smirk, with her chin in hand leaning over the counter top.

"I suppose so, but do you want to play in that never took you as the type to wear a dress" Toshiro said motioning toward her dress.

"you know me so well let me get chan-

"CAPTAIN" came the loud shrill voice of his lieutenant. "oh there you are, I thought you left without me" she said as she glumped him smothering his head in her breast.

"Matsumto let go !" Hitsugaya yelled trying to pry himself from her hug.

"Oh Karin-chan, it's been awhile, you look so cute and your hair has grown" Matsumoto said as she let go of toshiro only to glump karin into her breast.

fixing his clothes back he glared at his air headed lieutenant "What have I told you about doing that Matsumto".

"Ahhh captain I was just so glad to see you, I thought you left but you were hear flirting with Karin-chan" matsumoto whined out.

Turning red with anger and embarrassment he yelled "I was not flirting". he looked around flustered.

"But captain you and Karin-chan make a cute couple and don't you think she's cute" she said winking suggestively.

"What?" He yelled loudly "Matsumoto you bett-

"Ahhh look you two are blushing that's a sign".

**Karin's POV**

'baka Matsumoto always so embarrassing, can this get anymore embaressing' Karin thought as she looked at the hysterical captain and the giddy lieutenant.

"Ah what do we have here another wedding in the works" Isshin said bouncing into the kitchen and slapping Toshiro on the back.

'spoke to soon', "baka dad shut up" Karin said socking him in the chin sending him to the floor.

"How could you be so cruel Karin-chan, daddy only wanted to congratulate you an Toshiro-kun on your getting together" Isshin said in his whining voice, then leaping up from the floor like he'd never been there.

"We are not together" the couple in question shouted out in unison. the looked at one another and blushed and hurriedly looked away.

Karin then left the kitchen after looking at Matsumoto and her father not paying any attention to them and discussing grand kids and weddingwith one another.

The pair skipped out the kitchen together cooking up a plan to get Karin and Toshiro together.

A.N

Sorry I know its a short chapter and there was so little explained but next chapter there will be more. Well their you have the second chapter tell me what you think I except negative criticism that's how we grow.

To complete this story I will need help from 'you' the viewer. I would like any suggestions on the next chapter and your ideas as to what should happen at the soccer field. I will take all you suggestions and comments and put it in the next chapter as best I can. this is how the story is to continue I welcome your feedback.

(thank you +_+ Shirochan21)


End file.
